<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【极东】三月樱 by XYRG_xyrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307878">【极东】三月樱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYRG_xyrg/pseuds/XYRG_xyrg'>XYRG_xyrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hetalia, M/M, aph, 黑塔利亚 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYRG_xyrg/pseuds/XYRG_xyrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>冲呀id:行云如故<br/>存档</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China &amp; Japan (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【极东】三月樱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>冲呀id:行云如故<br/>存档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　#有私设，有借用本家设定。</p><p>#耀菊耀无差</p><p>#少主和本田菊都是不死不灭设定，属于不定时会去人间找份工作玩玩。</p><p>#本田菊单恋王耀～未表白，属于开放式结局～</p><p>#这个耀和菊比较和动画里的性格相吻合，当然我只能做到尽量不ooc，如果ooc求轻骂QAQ，当然不骂最好。</p><p> </p><p>三月下旬早春尚好，时节到了，故而樱花也在枝头悄然绽放。稍带暖意的风把刚萌发的花朵碾入了碧绿的河水中，水面漂浮的是樱粉色花朵，正顺着潺潺水流向远方飘去，却不知飘去哪里。本田菊弯下身，手指轻轻捻起几朵被河水打烂颓败的樱花。</p><p> </p><p>本田菊拿出画板，叹道：“要是下雪就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>樱和雪。</p><p> </p><p>有意象的景色。</p><p> </p><p>然后再画上一幅画，寄给耀君。</p><p> </p><p>他蹲坐在河边，手指拎起画笔，在草纸上临摹上这景象——河岸边樱花树结成的花被吹落，落入春水中，将一池寒冬染上了粉红的早春景色。河水清澈的颜色总是让人容易联想。这次他没报信给王耀，一个人从江户乘船去找他，舟车劳顿到那方彼岸。给他个惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>上次去拜访王耀，他还对自己说下次来要再带他去吃糖葫芦。</p><p> </p><p>本田菊嘴硬心软，一口一个：“在下不是小孩子了，糖葫芦很甜，不是在下……”后半句被王耀用桌子上的绿豆糕给堵了回去，结果咽的太急，不小心噎住了。样子太过滑稽，王耀一边笑一边拍他后背。</p><p> </p><p>王耀在他耳边说：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈绿豆糕也是甜的。可你看你还是吃了吧，好吃吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吃……”本田菊像是被打蔫了一样，“耀君不要再戏弄我了。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀亲密地搂着他肩膀，哈哈大笑说：“别人都长大了，但小菊你啊还是和小时候一样的可爱，永远都这样子。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊打量了一下自己：“是……我不够成熟吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“正是相反，小菊一直以来都是最稳重的那个，一口一个在下，一口一个您字，也特别有礼貌，说是和小时候一样也不为过，毕竟你一直以来都没变过。说是优点啊，但是太拘谨啦。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊低着头，思索着王耀说的话:“是这样吗？在下一直以来受到的教育都是这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀，也不用改，挺好的，每个人都有每个人的性格。话说小菊下次来，带你去吃糖葫芦吧。你好久没吃了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……是的。”本田菊说，话锋一转，“下次再见耀君，就是樱花盛开的季节了。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀弯起眼睛，轻笑说:“下次给我带朵樱花来吧，不过路程遥远，到这里已经蔫儿了，还是画下来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果有幸，倒是想和耀君你一起去观看江户的樱花。”</p><p> </p><p>“再说啦。”王耀模棱两可地说，随后将几块绿豆糕打包到一个小袋子里，递给了本田菊：“而且这样会打扰小菊你的。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊想说不打扰的，结果一见王耀热情的面貌就说不出口了，沉默着点了点头。拿着绿豆糕向王耀道了谢，辞别而去。</p><p> </p><p>他在小时候遇见的王耀。</p><p> </p><p>那时候的他还是短手短脚的，小小的豆丁一只。他在竹林中被发现，他们在竹林中相遇……这么多年过去了，耀君也同多年前一样，丝毫未变。无论是容颜，还是性格。</p><p> </p><p>本田菊刚遇见王耀的时候，不由得被惊了一下，后知后觉才发现，站在他面前的貌似是个人，不是鬼啊神啊。认清这个现实的本田菊胆子大多了，清了清嗓，向他介绍自己。</p><p> </p><p>“您……您好，初次见面，在下是远地而来的本田菊，劳烦您指教了，请问您怎么称呼?”</p><p> </p><p>“我啊，我叫王耀。”王耀笑嘻嘻地对他说。</p><p> </p><p>本田菊将手背到身后，彬彬有礼地鞠了个躬，用小孩子的声线奶声奶气地说道:“王耀先生，承蒙您的关照!”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……好生疏。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊手足无措地向他道歉，一时间眉头都紧了起来:“对不起!对不起!称呼冒犯您了!”</p><p> </p><p>“诶……”哪怕是平日里也富有礼貌的王耀见了，也不由得啧啧称赞这个小孩子，甚至感叹一句自己在某些方面做的可能还不如这个小孩子。王耀蹲下身和他并肩，用一种自动套近乎的语气说，“没有!叫我耀就好了，先生太老气了。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶诶诶诶诶诶!是的是的!先……耀君!”</p><p> </p><p>王耀笑他可爱。</p><p> </p><p>小小的豆丁本田菊第一时间竟然没否认，脸颊悄悄地染上了夕阳的颜色，左手食指勾着右手食指，拘谨地说:“承蒙您的夸奖，在下受宠若惊。”</p><p> </p><p>小小的本田菊又问他:“耀君是仙人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么会这么想。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>他看上去很老吗？莫不是有白头发了？还是步履蹒跚了？他也没神神叨叨的吧。</p><p> </p><p>本田菊回答解释说:“因为您的长相。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀心里大惊，赶紧摸了两把自己的脸，揉了两下自己的头发。</p><p> </p><p>果然还是看起来老了吗？!</p><p> </p><p>“您的长相……”本田菊接着说，“很好看。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀托着下巴，若有所思地说：“这样啊，那还好。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊就是这么在竹林里和王耀相遇的。</p><p> </p><p>虽然细究起初遇这种事情毫无意义，简直是废话中的废话，但本田菊还是回想起了那天的情形，他揪着王耀的袖子，亦步亦趋的跟着他，王耀比他热情多了，和他说很多很多话，有些话本田菊没听明白，但也随声附和，不想让他冷了场。</p><p> </p><p>自那以后他就和王耀这个哥哥走得很近。</p><p> </p><p>对温柔的人倾心……应该也是理所应当的吧。</p><p> </p><p>但王耀也没必要接受他这份心意。</p><p> </p><p>本田菊在脑海中如是道。</p><p> </p><p>本田菊伴随着回忆，不知不觉地就走到了王耀家。他让门口的看守去里屋通报王耀。本田菊是熟人，看守做了这么多年也清楚他们关系有多好，自然是不敢得罪半点，还得殷勤极了，当下就毕恭毕敬地去里屋通报了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊是小菊你啊，我在修剪花，快进来坐吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……是牡丹吗？听闻中/国人素来都爱牡丹，耀君你也喜欢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“修剪的不是牡丹啦!就是普通的花，我也叫不上名，一小株一小株的，很可爱。不过我没有特别喜欢或者讨厌的花。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊支吾两声，从宽大的袖口拿出了那副樱花画:“耀君说上次很想看樱花，但因为种种原因不能看成，我给您画下来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“小菊的画功好好，又进步了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“您教的好，在下别无长处，只是认了个好老师。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀右手将那副画卷了起来，左手主动的揽着他右肩膀，脸庞与脸庞之间仿佛只有一毫米近。他像是听到了多荒谬的话一般，哈哈地笑了起来:“小菊可不能这么说啊，认了个好老师当然会少走很多弯路，但你也不能把所有成果都推给我，努力与天分必不可少。”</p><p> </p><p>“耀君……”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？”王耀应声，瞪着圆圆地眼睛望着他，仿佛有多无辜，“小菊怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊没。”本田菊将话题迅速转移，“但还是要感谢耀君，谢谢耀君你教我这么多，我才能好好的成长起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实我也是头一次当别人老师，而且自己的水平好像也不怎么样……嗯学费就……就勉勉强强不收吧。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊身体不由得一僵:“学费……在下这么些年，就没考虑过这件事情，我也是可以付……”</p><p> </p><p>王耀抢下话语权打断了他:“不用了，你只要不离开我就行了。在一起做知己也不错，学费就抵消了。”王耀半眯着眼，装作不走心地说，“学费给你免了哈，要感激我……啊算了你感激我那么多次了，就不用感激了。”</p><p> </p><p>“耀君……和耀君做知己是在下的荣幸。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀笑着，也不知道是不是在笑他。</p><p> </p><p>“樱花很好看，会把画挂起来。小菊虽然不能时时刻刻在我的身边，但是我看到这幅画，就会想起小菊你了。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊回复说:“那真是太好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“在画的右下角……写了耀さん。”</p><p> </p><p>王耀问他:“为什么不写汉字啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶……因为我写的不好看。汉字对于我们用得少，练的也少，就歪歪扭扭的。”本田菊不好意思地说。</p><p> </p><p>其实如果可以，他也想用中文的形式好好地把字写出来，只可惜还是写的怪异，怎么看都不顺眼，于是就没往画上写。</p><p> </p><p>“啊是这样啊，不过心意我收到了。”王耀将这幅画视若珍宝，看起来就像摸掌上明珠一般摸这幅画，他向本田菊眨了眨眼睛，“我很喜欢这份礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>“能邀请……您明年看樱花吗？”本田菊踌躇地说。</p><p> </p><p>“明年啊，明年好像……”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊听到这里，心凉了半截。</p><p> </p><p>也是，耀君现在的时间也不是很宽泛，总是忙这忙那，常常把自己累个半死，看起来就辛苦，他要找王耀出去玩，可比他小时候难多了。</p><p> </p><p>他还是……太为难耀君了。</p><p> </p><p>“明年啊好像没什么安排。”王耀说。</p><p> </p><p>“耀……耀君？”</p><p> </p><p>“去一趟也无妨啊，老是让小菊你来这里我也会愧疚的，而且游历一圈并不是坏事。”王耀盯着画瞅了好半晌，感叹道，“小菊画的画真好看啊，让我有一种想去的冲动。”</p><p> </p><p>本田菊呆愣着点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>而王耀望着他轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>本田菊跟自己说:无论他们是什么身份，对温柔的人倾心总不算罪恶，甚至与罪恶正相反，对温柔的人动心是理所应当的。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>